


With A Glance

by beltainefaerie



Series: With a... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Bottom John Watson, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Top Greg Lestrade, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: Greg, Sherlock and John are in a relationship. Just because Greg and John are the only ones physically intimate doesn't make the three of them any less connected.





	With A Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131384) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



> Note: Sherlock is included in the slashes of the relationship, because he is involved in the love relationship with the other members of his triad, but he is asexual and not involved in more touching than a kiss or cuddle. If that won't float your boat, the back button is your safeword.
> 
> This work was created in collaboration with janto321. Mine is Sherlock's POV. Go read [ hers](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/15131384) for John's POV. 
> 
> You can find her [here](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and [here](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321) on AO3.
> 
> Ooh, now with a bonus piece in Greg's POV by HumsHappily [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134075) on AO3
> 
> As always, find me [here](http://beltainefaerie.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Remember comments feed my muse, so if you liked something and can let me know, it makes my day. Enjoy!  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John hadn’t gotten a leg over in a few weeks. He was having drinks with Greg tonight after work. Should be home soon. Sherlock smiled to himself as he filed away his papers from the last case. It looked like chaos to anyone else, but he knew just what went where and soon everything was back in the folders, one of which he slipped into his desk and the other he set aside to hand Lestrade. Tonight, if he remembered, but if not, it could wait. 

He slipped into his room and was halfway through the second chapter in his latest book on apiology when he heard a noise on the stair. He cocked his head listening for a moment. Yes, John and Greg were both headed up. 

Sherlock debated giving them space, but he wanted to watch tonight. It was mesmerizing seeing them move together. The study in intimate body language alone was incredibly valuable. He had been nearly overwhelmed even watching the first time, though. So much data.

He had a standing invitation to join them if he ever wanted, but they knew it was unlikely. If he ever did feel the inclination, there were no two people he trusted more in this world. 

He could hear them perfectly from here. It might be an interesting exercise sometime to record the data just by listening. He could check with John later for accuracy. 

He heard them thump against the wall on the landing before they came bursting in the door. Greg bumped the arm of the sofa, too busy snogging John to judge where he was perfectly. They pulled back from one another long enough for John’s genuine giggle to slip out. Then the sofa slipped, bumping the wall slightly as Greg sat heavily, on the seat proper this time. 

The sounds weren’t enough today; Sherlock really did want wanted to see them. He put a marker in his book, made sure his phone was in his pocket and made his way out. He leaned in the doorway cocking an eyebrow at them as John struggled to get out of his jumper while still maintaining balance on Greg’s lap. 

Greg smirked and grabbed John’s hips, anchoring him and likely pressing their cocks together if Sherlock judged the angle right, as he greeted Sherlock with a smirk and his pecuiliar nickname. Only Greg called him "'Lock" and only since this unusual intimacy had begun. 

Greg met Sherlock’s gaze over John’s shoulder and held it as he slipped each button free, in a clear striptease, running a hand down his naked torso and through the trail of pale hair below his navel. John rolled his eyes at them both, but Sherlock knew he loved putting on a show just as much as Greg did. He wasn’t as much of an exhibitionist as Greg, but then, Sherlock understood that few were.

John pulled his jumper the rest of the way off, and leaned down to nip at Greg’s ear. “Don’t get distracted,” he admonished, though Sherlock could also hear, “Please don’t distract us” as an undertone. He had before, accidentally. It was a delicate balance to watch, appreciate, catalogue, but not disrupt. That too was data. For this to work there was an energy, a kind of feedback loop of sensation and hormone release that they needed. If he tapped into it, he became a part of this, a part of them. If not, it felt jarring to everyone, like going from lively music to dead air on the radio. These days, he usually got it right. 

John’s hands moved unconsciously to his shirt, as he sucked and nibbled at Greg’s earlobe. Greg shivered at the sensation, then growled something about John having his complete attention. The words themselves were lost to Sherlock, too busy watching John’s muscular back working, his shoulders bunching as he shrugged off the shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Too fascinated by the way the scarred skin of John’s shoulder caught the light differently than the rest. He was so very beautiful. 

Greg had tipped John over onto his back, kicking off his own trousers. His hands worked between them to free John from his jeans. Sherlock half expected him to take John in his mouth, but he simply stripped him bare instead. 

John carded his fingers through Greg’s short hair, strands of silver glinting in the light. John’s chest rose and fell visibly. His face was slightly flushed, but at least three shades lighter than his cock. It stood at attention already and Sherlock knew from experience and the delighted glint in Greg’s eyes, that John would be well taken care of. Greg bit at John’s thigh playfully, drawing a gasp. 

John glanced at him with that searching way he had, asking, “Is this still okay? Are you okay?” without words. They needed this and Sherlock felt warmth spreading through his chest, joyful to witness his loves in pleasure. He inclined his head in an almost nod and smiled back at John in clear answer. 

Greg flipped John up onto hands and knees then, and Sherlock observed the corded muscle of John’s arms going tense, bracing against whatever was coming. Sherlock knew that John didn’t love the feeling of fingers probing him, but as a doctor appreciated the need for preparation, so always took it with good grace. He certainly loved what came after.

Sherlock smiled as Greg’s head moved lower. Ah, that was even better. It had startled him the first time, having never thought of putting a mouth _there_ , but oh the noises John made were glorious. 

John swore and his head dropped to his arms, his spine arching slightly and the muscles of his belly drawing taut with the first shock of pleasure. His cock throbbed visibly as it hung thick and heavy, and for the moment untouched.

The room was warm, the sounds of their breath ragged, and Sherlock filed away how so quiet a sound could be harsh and how such a harsh sound could also be lovely. He could contemplate that later. Now he needed to focus on what was before him. 

He leaned forward, watching every shiver of pleasure, every swipe and swirl of Greg’s tongue, coaxing John open. Sherlock appreciated everything about his view, from the plush parted cheeks of John’s arse to the gorgeous lines of Greg’s body, the curve of his arse, the barely visible dimples at the base of his spine. The muscular expanse of his back and thighs, the lines of his arms where he held John open. 

Sherlock drank it all in, then let his eyes slip shut for a moment concentrating on the slick, wet sounds of his loves together. When he opened them again, Greg’s strong fingers were wrapped around John’s hips, holding him in place as he worked him over with his mouth. 

When John was actively squirming, pushing back against him, Greg pulled back and wiped a hand over his spit-slicked cheeks, his smile radiant. From the state of his cock, he seemed to enjoy that as much as John had. He nudged at John’s side, shifting him onto his back again, smiling down at him as he lined up. 

They were so connected, so utterly lovely that Sherlock realized he was holding his breath, watching Greg breach John. They stilled for a moment, Greg glancing at him, before murmuring to John, “He’s watching us. He enjoys seeing you like this. Enjoys seeing us both.” It felt like a blessing, drawing him in to this moment, to their love. And he was right. Sherlock did love watching them please each other.

Greg leaned over, nibbling John’s ear. John moaned and drew the tips of his fingers down Greg’s back, before wrapping his legs around Greg’s waist, a sign that he had adjusted enough to the fullness of Greg inside him, the press of his heels encouraging him to move. 

They gazed at one another as Greg thrust deep, tenderly caressing John’s cheek. 

Sherlock was surprised when Greg looked up at him. “I love you, too” he said and Sherlock’s heart was full to bursting. He never thought he could have this with anyone, let alone two of the bravest, kindest men he had ever known. 

Greg turned his attentions back to the man beneath him, whispering words of love to John as well, as he filled him again and again. He shifted slightly, taking John in hand. He knew just how to touch him and with a deft twist of his wrist, once, twice, and it was enough. John was coming apart beneath him. His whole body tensed, tightened, from his eyes closing to his spine arching, to the rigid lines of his thighs where he gripped Greg’s hips, all the way down to his toes which curled under, as if trying to grip the air. 

“My turn,” Greg murmured, as John relaxed beneath him, shuddering through the last waves of orgasm. Greg searched John’s face, making sure he wasn’t too sensitive, before bracing himself on his arms and thrusting again. He pounded into John harder and faster, chasing his own pleasure as he gazed down on his lover’s blissed out face. He tensed and stilled, throwing his head back, eyes slipping closed as he came.

John curled forward, leaning up to kiss Greg’s forehead, then glanced at Sherlock. 

He was content, taking his own pleasure from theirs in a way he never quite understood, but it worked well for them all. 

Greg shifted over, sitting up and pulling John with him. He looked from Sherlock to the couch, a clear invitation. Sherlock stood and made his way to the sofa, sinking down beside them. He dropped a kiss to John’s shoulder, stroking his fingers soothingly down John’s back. John sleepily leaned up and kissed him. 

“So beautiful,” Sherlock murmured, threading his hand with Greg’s. He turned to Greg and kissed him full on the mouth before leaning back again, gauging whether this was allowed. Perhaps he should have asked first? But Greg smiled and Sherlock added an almost shy, “You, too.” 

They curled together in contented silence, John dozing on Greg’s shoulder. 

“If he stays there much longer his shoulder will be killing him in the morning and I imagine your legs will go to sleep.”

Greg chuckled. “Ever the practical one, yeah? You’re right though. Let’s get him to bed.”

Sherlock wrapped his arm around John’s waist, helping him up. Greg helped too then popped off to the loo for a quick wash. 

“Stay,” Sherlock murmured when he emerged, pulling him to the bed. John had been asleep in an instant, and Greg and Sherlock curled up on either side, their hands threaded together around him.

“Love you, Sherlock,” Greg said again.

Sherlock’s throat felt tight, but he managed, “Love you, too.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [With a Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131384) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321)
  * [With a Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134075) by [HumsHappily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily)




End file.
